1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having an improved configuration of a connection unit to change a position of an input/output unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is designed to emit ultrasonic waves from the surface of the body of an object toward a region in the body to be diagnosed and to acquire tomograms of soft tissues or images of blood stream.
A typical ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes a main body, a probe configured to transmit ultrasonic signals to an object and to receive signals reflected from the object, a display unit disposed above the main body to display images of diagnostic results based on the received ultrasonic signals, and a control panel disposed in front of the display unit to allow a user to operate the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
In the above described ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, the control panel and the display unit are adjustable in height and position based on shape of the user and use environment.
Conventionally, since vertical movement and rotation of an input/output unit such as the control panel and the display unit have been realized respectively via separate mechanisms therefor, a great number of elements may be necessary, causing problems upon production.